Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: ♪ Again today I will go soaring through the sky! (Pit leaps through the door and flies through the night sky.) Pit: ♪ My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! ♪ Gracious goddess of light watches from up above! ♪ At dinnertime I always show the cook some love! Palutena: What are you singing? Pit: Just this little victory song I made up. We stopped Viridi! Now it's time to take down Hades! Palutena: Not quite. We still have to contend with her forces. Specifically, Arlon the Serene. Pit: Oh, is he one of her commanders? Palutena: Yes, and he has a weapon so lethal, it makes Reset Bombs seem like firecrackers. Arlon's base is close by. You see the moon? Pit: Yeah, it's really pretty tonight. Palutena: And what about that? (The camera pans over to another moon in the sky.) Pit: Like I said, they're pretty. Wait a sec... There are two moons?! Palutena: They're like eyes watching you. Pit: I wish they wouldn't. I get stage fright. (The second moon begins to split open.) Pit: Whoa whoa whoa! What kind of moon IS that?! Palutena: THAT'S Arlon's Lunar Sanctum. Clearly, there's more to it than meets the eye. Pit: Very cool! (A large laser beam shoots at Pit from the Lunar Sanctum.) Pit: And dangerous! Pit: I take it back! It's not cool at all! Palutena: We're going in! (Pit approaches the Sanctum.) Pit: I'm getting close! Palutena: I'll get you there. Just focus on avoiding fire. (Palutena flies Pit in closer.) Palutena: Those lasers are quite the security system. Pit: You're telling me! Palutena: With all THIS firepower, Arlon must be preparing for a massive attack. Arlon: Why on earth would I be attacking? I'm far too busy...defending, my dear. Pit: Huh?! Palutena: You must be Commander Arlon. Arlon: Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Palutena. And yours too, young master Pit. I have heard tales of your prowess from our Mistress Viridi. Pit: Well, that's...weirdly nice of her... Arlon: She said I mustn't let your attacks spread chaos HERE of all places. Before you cause a most unnatural harm, let us sit down for a chat. Palutena: I might consider it if you withdrew your forces... ...and banded with us to face the Underworld Army together. Arlon: Those decisions fall to the will of Mistress Viridi. Unfortunately, it's entirely out of my purview. I do hope you understand. Pit: What's a purview? And why do you talk like that? Bad guys are supposed to be more like "Graaahhh!" and "I'm gonna KEEL you!" Arlon: The young master is skilled in impressions, I see. Would you care to perform more? Pit: Uh, that's all I've got. (A part of the Sanctum's core opens up.) Palutena: Pit! Watch out! Pit: Huh? (The core fires a massive laser beam, which Pit narrowly avoids.) Pit: Aaaaaugh! Palutena: That attack was vicious! I see a corridor we can enter through. Hold on! (Palutena flies Pit away from the center and to a section on the Sanctum's side, which is filled with Forces of Nature troops.) Pit: It's not much safer in here! Palutena: As I mentioned earlier, the Lunar Sanctum is very heavily fortified. But a victory here could help us contain all of Viridi's army. Pit: I'll take care of it somehow! Pit: Huh... Their defenses are thinning out. Palutena: I'm still detecting enemies, though, so be careful. (Flages suddenly appear all around, obscuring Pit's view.) Pit: Augh! Arlon: Let me introduce you to the Flages, the covert-ops specialists for Viridi's army. Do they strike your fancy? Pit: Uh, NO! Arlon: Personally, I'm quite fond of them. Pit: Right, 'cause I care SO much. Arlon: Your concern is noted. Pit: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! I don't care at all! Arlon: Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Palutena: Forgot what? Arlon: To close the gates! And the gates...go...shut. (Walls form in Pit's path, forcing him to break through them to proceed.) Pit: Yikes! Cut it out! Palutena: The power of flight is running out. We have to move! Find the breakable spots on the gates, and shoot through. You can also break through with melee attacks. (Pit successfully infiltrates the Lunar Sanctum.) Palutena: There's an entry point through a duct up ahead. It's tight, so watch out! (Palutena crashes Pit through a duct.) Pit: Hrrt?! Land Battle (Pit skids to a halt in the Lunar Sanctum's interior.) Pit: Talk about ritzy! Palutena: It's like a whole other world. A classier world. Arlon: I'm deeply flattered by your gracious compliments. Pit: Who knew the Lunar Sanctum would be so nice? Palutena: I could get used to a place like this! Arlon: Perhaps you could. But the Lunar Sanctum doesn't have room for any...MORE guests. Palutena: Uh, it's not THAT nice. Pit: I don't care how nice this place is! It won't stop me from taking you down! Arlon: I understand. You have no regard for other people's property. (Pit encounters a green hologram of a Nutski.) Pit: Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Palutena: Arlon seems to have a penchant for visual trickery. Arlon: It's just a little something I whipped up to whet your appetite. Pit: This is so annoying. Lady Palutena. Help me out here. Palutena: Deploying the Palutena Super Sensor... Pit: I didn't know you had a super sensor! Palutena: Hee hee. I don't. You know I like to make stuff up. Pit: I can't believe you're messing with me at a time like this! Palutena: Don't fret. You can use the green arrows to guide your way. Arlon: Now how did you manage to place those here? Ooh, it seems you've infiltrated the Lunar Sanctum's control core, Palutena. That leaves me relatively defenseless. I'd best rectify that posthaste. If you'll excuse me, I must go gird my loins for your arrival. Pit: TMI! Nobody wants to hear about your loins! *the area with the first [[Grind Rail], a random conversation may trigger.] (Pit enters a room with a mirror.) Pit: Now what do I do? Palutena: Look carefully at the mirror's image. You'll notice some inconsistency. *Pit waits around without proceeding. :Palutena: Compare what you see in the mirror to your actual surroundings. Looks like there's a way to advance through the wall to your right. *Pit waits too long before hitting the invisible switch in the room with three switches. :Palutena: There's a switch that you can only see in the mirror. :Pit: How am I supposed to trigger it? *Pit falls off the path 3 times in the room with invisible paths. :Palutena: Look carefully in the mirror. You should see the path you're supposed to follow. (Pit arrives at a red room, where he notices Dark Pit in front of the Lunar Sanctum Control Center.) Pit: Pittoo! Dark Pit: Seriously, that is the last time I want to hear "Pittoo!" (Dark Pit strikes a pose and the battle initiates.) Palutena: Arlon, did you call Pittoo here? Arlon: I most certainly did. Palutena: He's not usually one to follow orders. How did you persuade him? Arlon: It was quite simple, actually. Just the mention of young master Pit's presence... ...was enough to send his twin running here. Palutena: Pittoo just isn't happy unless he's fighting someone. Dark Pit: You say that like it's a bad thing! Pit: You stay out of this! (Pit defeats Dark Pit.) Pit: Now what, fool! Dark Pit: Just wait till next time! (Dark Pit hops into the air and disappears.) *Dark Pit is defeated before the Control Center. :Palutena: Destroy the Lunar Sanctum Control Center. (Pit destroys the Control Center.) Pit: The Control Center is toast! (Pit takes a platform upwards.) Pit: Where are we? (Pit arrives outside and finds the path ahead is made up of narrow walkways with no ground beneath them.) Pit: Whoa! Palutena: It's a bit daunting, I agree. (Pit proceeds through the narrow walkways.) Palutena: Ha.... ...chooo! (A meteor suddenly crashes into the ground.) Pit: Augh! Are you trying to get me smooshed? Palutena: Huh? That wasn't my doing. Arlon: Goodness. So sorry. I must have lost myself in the golden melody of her sneeze. Pit: That's why you should cover your sneezes. Palutena: I would never! A strong sneeze is the sign of a strong spirit. (Pit heads through a door, arriving on a lunar surface.) Pit: This is so cooool! It's like the surface of the moon! Palutena: Why was the Lunar Sanctum built anyway? Arlon: That information is highly confidential. Palutena: That only makes me more curious. Arlon: Curious or not, I took an oath of silence, and I intend to honor it! Palutena: Now, now, no need to get all bent out of shape. Pit: After all, your name IS "Arlon the Serene." Arlon: I'm well aware of my name! But back to the topic at hand. I cannot tell you the reasons WHY this sanctum was built. But I can say that it runs on my powers. Without me, it's just a husk, an empty shell, an orbiting house of cards. Pit: Ooh, that sounds fancy. Palutena: I don't think we're getting the whole story here... Arlon: You're in no position to demand explanations. I am beholden only to Mistress Viridi, and you two are thorns in her side. Palutena: You've made your allegiances quite clear. Pit: Then enough talk! Let's get back to fighting! (Pit proceeds through the sanctum and heads into its interior, where he takes an elevator up to a higher floor.) Pit: So, this is an elevator? Palutena: That seems to be the case. (Pit enters a room with mines and Clobblers on top of a rotating platform.) Palutena: Don't just shoot wildly, Pit. You do NOT want to get those Clobblers mad. Try luring each one into a mine. Pit: Good idea! Arlon: Pit's lucky to have such an excellent guide. Though we're on opposing sides, I must commend your work, Palutena. Palutena: Thanks. It's just part of my job. Besides, Pit's the one doing all the heavy lifting. Which is especially impressive for someone so small. (Pit proceeds through the next room and reaches the boss door.) Palutena: Arlon's quarters are directly ahead. Good luck. Boss Battle (Pit arrives at an outside area and encounters Arlon, who is sitting in mid-air with a spotlight over him.) Pit: Arlon! Arlon: Welcome. Please make yourself comfortable. (Arlon stands up.) Arlon: It is my great honor to represent Mistress Viridi and the Forces of Nature. (Arlon bows and his eye gleams red. The battle then begins.) (Arlon partially shrouds the battlefield in darkness.) Pit: I can't see! Palutena: Focus, Pit. Pay attention to where Arlon's attacks are coming from. After he attacks, shoot in that direction. (Pit successfully lands an attack on him.) Arlon: I say! Palutena: Good! Just like that! *Pit takes too long to get Arlon's health down halfway. :Palutena: Even in the dark, Arlon's attacks are still visible. Stay on the move to avoid his shots, but keep an eye on your surroundings. Arlon: Very impressive, young master Pit. (Arlon shrouds the entire battlefield in darkness.) Arlon: But it's time to reveal the true extent of my power! (Pit defeats Arlon.) Arlon: Blast! Pit: Whew! I can finally catch my breath! Epilogue (Pit flies away from the Lunar Sanctum as it begins to fall apart.) Pit: Lunar Sanctum defused! (An unknown creature bursts out from the Sanctum's side.) Palutena: But what's that...THING breaking free? (The creature quickly flies past Pit and out of sight.) Pit: Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Palutena: I'm...not so sure. (A light shines down over Pit.) Palutena: But Viridi's forces are still a threat, so let's keep the heat on them. (Palutena whisks Pit away.) Category:Transcripts